Perfect Fit
by Crittab
Summary: People vs. Gunny scene when Mac tried on the ring, my way. HM no engagment ever :


Disclaimer: Yeah, so, I don't own JAG yadda, yadda, yadda. You know the deal.  
  
Summary: Gahh!! I forget the episode name. Okay, the scene when Mac puts the ring on her left hand just to see what it looks like and can't get it off. My way.  
  
Mac slid the small loop off of her right ring finger and onto her left. She smiled lightly as she examined it. She was taken out of her reverie by Harm at the door. She tried in vain to pull off the ring, when warning bells started going off in her head.  
  
"Hey Mac," Harm said. He strolled into the room and sat across from her.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" She asked, distractedly.  
  
"Not much. I see you've accepted Brumby's proposal," He said motioning to her finger.  
  
"Oh, no, I was just seeing how it looked. You know," She stopped for a moment in thought. "Hey Harm, can I talk to you about something?"  
  
"Sure, what do you need?"  
  
"Close the door would you?" He nodded and shut the door and returned to his seat across from her.  
  
"This isn't right Harm," She said in a low voice. He looked at her, genuinely confused.  
  
"What isn't?"  
  
"I can't get the ring off. I always thought that when I got an engagement ring it would fit perfectly, and if it didn't it wasn't meant to be," She said in a whisper to him. He nodded in understanding. He wanted to tell her it wasn't meant to be for her and Brumby, but it was for them. He decided to stick with what was safe.  
  
"Maybe it's not coming off because it is meant to be," he found himself saying. Mac looked as though she was weighing options then shook her head.  
  
"I don't think so. If the ring won't come off, it feels like I'm being trapped into it, like I can't get out if I want to somewhere down the road," She was genuinely upset about this, which in any other situation might amuse Harm. As for now, he was worried about what decision she might make.  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that maybe a ring is just a ring? You can always get it sized," Harm said.  
  
"It's not just that Harm. I always thought when two people were meant to be together everything would fit. Like when they kissed, their mouths were like lock and key. Their bodies would be a hand in a glove. Do you know what I mean?" "I think so," He looked at her longingly.  
  
"Have you ever felt that way? When you kissed a woman did you just fit?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"With Renee?" Harm laughed lightly at this.  
  
"Silicon queen of the west, Mac? Everyone fits into her, it's like laying on a huge pillow," Despite herself Mac laughed.  
  
"Well, if not Renee, then who?" He hesitated for a moment.  
  
"You," He said quietly. She stopped and looked into his eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I fit perfectly with you," He repeated. She waited a moment before responding.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Are you in love with him Mac?" This question caught her by surprise. Then she shook her head.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why would you even consider marrying him?" A wave of pain shot through her face. She had thought about telling Harm why before, but now she was faced with the situation. She decided to explain.  
  
"Harm, I'm not getting any younger. Like I told you when little A.J was born, my biological clock is going off. I'm afraid if I don't go for the goal now, I'll never get a break away like this again," She said.  
  
"You're afraid you'll be alone forever," He said. It was more of a comment then a question. She pressed her lips firmly together and nodded. He took her hand in his and looked into her eyes.  
  
"You wont be Mac. I promise," he said.  
  
"How can you promise that?"  
  
"Because I'm ready to let go Mac. It's your call now," He said with obvious sincerity. Mac gazed in to his blue pools for several more minutes. She took her hands away from his and tugged once more at the ring, finally getting it off. She set it down on the desk and stood and walked to his side. He stood to look at her.  
  
"Don't make me regret this, Harm," she said.  
  
"Never," He answered. With that his lips were crushing onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled them in his hair. When they broke apart she smiled lightly at him.  
  
"Perfect fit," She whispered. He laughed lightly.  
  
"What about Renee and Brumby?" He asked solemnly. Her smile faded.  
  
"Mic can go back down under. I'll break it off with him tonight."  
  
"Same with Renee. Well, the breaking it off part. I'm not sure her hair would survive down under," They laughed lightly, never breaking the embrace. 


End file.
